Au revoir Fils
by Lorier
Summary: Horatio est en train de vivre le pire moment qu'un père peut vivre : il doit enterré son fils. Ceci est une correction de la première version de l'histoire.


CSI Miami- Au Revoir Fils-Horatio- G

Disclaimer : Les personnages mis en scène dans cette histoire sont à la propriété exclusive de Anthony E. Zuker, Ann Donahue et Carol Mendelsohn. Je ne tire aucun profit de ce récit.

Coucou tout le monde:) Je poste de nouveau cette histoire ayant effectué quelques corrections et mis en page de façon à ce que ce soit plus facile à lire.

Bonne lecture

 **Au revoir Fils**

En cet instant, le lieutenant n'est plus l'homme fort que tout le monde connaissait. Il n'est plus qu'un père déchiré par la douleur. Les larmes ne s'arrêtent plus de couler le long de ses joues devenu pâle. Il ne fait aucun geste pour tenter de les essuyer. Il ne les sent pas, il ne les sent plus.

Cela fait des jours qu'il ne peut que pleurer et prier. Cela fait des jours qu'il erre, perdu dans un univers de désespoir, dans un monde sombre et douloureusement triste. Il n'entend ni les murmures e réconfort de ses proches, ni les douces paroles de l'homme d'église monde de tristesse et de désespoir.

Mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était important puisque de toute façon, personne ne peut et ne pourra apaiser sa souffrance. Rien ne pourra faire cesser les coups de poignard qui transperce son cœur à chaque seconde qui passe. Non, rien ! Il doit désormais vivre... ou plutôt, survivre pour le restant de ses jours avec ce terrible mal comme une plaie béante qui ne pourra jamais cicatriser. Ce sera son fardeau pour le restant de ses jours !

Il sent une main se poser sur son épaule et la serrer, le sortant doucement de sa stupeur. Il relève alors la tête et s'aperçoit que tout autour de lui, tous les gens endeuillés venus pour la cérémonie sont en train de se lever, le visage sombre.

Face à l'autel, les croques-morts ont déjà soulever le cercueil en bois et le porte sur leur épaule. Ils sont prêt à emporter le défunt à sa dernière demeure. Horatio se met alors debout, refusant de regarder quiconque dans les yeux, préférant observer la boîte en ébène.

Les hommes en noirs entament leur marche funèbre, descendant l'allée centrale d'un pas lourd et lent. Lorsqu'ils atteignent la rangée derrière le lieutenant, celui-ci leur emboîte le pas et se met à les suivre. Le reste de la foule ne tarde pas à faire de même.

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que tous se retrouvent sur le parvis de l'église qui est aussi bondé. Pas tout le monde n'a pu rentrer pour assister à la cérémonie, l'endroit étant trop petit. Sagement et dans le calme, eux aussi rejoignent le long et funèbre cortège.

L'équipe du lieutenant se tient derrière lui et ne peuvent que constater avec tristesse qu'il se tient désormais, le dos courbé et la tête baissé comme s'il portait un poids invisible mais incroyablement pesant sur ses épaules. Mais qui peut lui en vouloir de ne plus se tenir droit, de ne pas cesser de pleurer, de ne plus voir d'avenir qu'en c'est un peu le cas ? Personne. Personne ne peut le juger car il est en train d'enterrer son seul et unique enfant.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche qui semble être une éternité pour Horatio, ils arrivent devant le vieux portail en fer forgé du cimetière. Il est grand ouvert, prêt à accueillir chaleureusement en ces lieux le nouvel arrivant dans le royaume des ombres. Sans marquer un seul instant d'arrêt, les croques-morts passent le seuil sous le regard accablé de Caine qui commence à réaliser où il se trouve vraiment.

Une terrible envie de partir en courant, de fuir sans se retourner pour ne pas devoir vivre la suite de la cérémonie s'empare de lui et il lui faut toute la volonté du monde pour se contrôler et se remettre à marcher.

Certes, la nécropole est toute petite mais vraiment bien entretenu. Une odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée mélangé aux parfums de diverses fleurs et autres végétaux embaument les lieux rappelant le doux parfum d'un jardin fleuri au début de l'été lorsque les fleurs sont à leur zénith, éclatante de beauté.

La plupart des tombes se trouvent protéger par l'ombre de vieux et immenses chênes qui bordent les allées de graviers, portant sur leurs vieilles et épaisses branches de nombreux nids remplit d'oisillons heureux.

Sur d'imposant socles de marbres, éparpillés aléatoirement dans le cimetière, des statues d'ange aux ailes tantôt plié, tantôt déplié de toute leur envergure levant la tête vers le ciel comme pour implorer les dieux et demander leur protection, veillent sur les nombreux tombeaux.

Ces créatures célestes sont l'une des raisons qui ont aidé Julia et Horatio à choisir ce cimetière comme dernier lieu de repos pour leur enfant chéri malgré la triste réalité. Avec leurs visage de pierre aux traits sages et apaisés, elles donnent l'impression à l'ancien couple que leur enfant ne sera plus jamais seul.

Ils arrivent enfin devant une fosse profonde, un tas de terre poser à sa gauche. Quatre tréteaux recouverts d'un fin tissu bleu nuit ont été installé devant. Derrière, trois rangés de chaises ont été placés pour accueillir la famille et les plus proches amis du défunts.

Horatio et Julia sont les premiers à s'asseoir, observant silencieusement les croques-morts déposés en douceur le cercueil sur l'emplacement prévu. Ils les regardent arrangé le drapeau le recouvrant, essayant de faire disparaître tout plis avant de déposer une photographie en couleur de leur enfant.

Ils prennent le temps de placer le plus joliment possible les nombreuses couronnes de fleurs au pied de la longue boîte de bois pendant que le reste de la foule prenne lentement place sur les chaises ou tout autour.

Lorsque plus personne ne bouge, le curé se rapproche du cercueil est reprend un court sermon demandant à son Seigneur d'accueillir l'âme du défunt dans son royaume et de donné la force et le courage nécessaire à ceux qui sont resté sur terre de continuer à vivre.

A la suite d'une dernière prière, il laisse sa place aux proches endeuillés. Le premier à se lever se trouve être un soldat qu'Horatio reconnaît l'ayant souvent vue avec son fils. Les yeux de l'homme sont gonflés et rouges, son nez semble irrité. Il a pleuré peu de temps avant de venir prendre la parole.

Avant de commencer à parler, il tourne la tête vers l'image encadrée de non seulement son camarade de combat mais aussi et surtout, son meilleur ami. Il esquisse un triste sourire fermant quelques secondes les yeux comme pour trouver le courage qui lui manque pour faire face à la foule avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Kyle... Kyle était un homme exceptionnel, commence-t-il d'une voix rauque et grave. C'était un soldat courageux et intégre qui avait foi en ce qu'il faisait, en ce qu'il croyait. Il était d'une incroyable bravoure n'hésitant pas à soulever des montagnes pour ce qu'il pensait juste et pour ne pas laisser l'un de ses hommes derrière lui. Plusieurs membres de son unité doivent leur vie à son dévouement sans faille... dont moi !

Il s'arrête un instant pour essuyer une larme traitresse qui roule le long de sa joue.

\- Je lui dois beaucoup, je lui doit tout ! Il m'a sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne et ce, sans hésitation, se jetant au-delà du danger pour me protéger et me permettre de revenir auprès de ma famille. Sans lui, ma femme n'aurait plus de mari aujourd'hui et mon fils ne connaitrait pas son père. Il était un ami fidèle avec un cœur immense, toujours prêt à aider, à écouter et soutenir, à réconforter et à pardonner... Aujourd'hui, on enterre un grand homme... Repose en paix, mon ami et ce, où que tu sois...

Ces dernières paroles créent une nouvelle vague de douleur qui déchire de part en part le cœur d'Horatio. Cela lui rappelle une fois encore que le cercueil qui lui fait face est vide, désespérément vide. Son enfant chéri a été déclaré pour mort après avoir disparu au cours d'une mission de sauvetage dans les montagnes d'Irak. Son corps n'a pas encore été retrouvé et on doute que l'on puisse un jour le retrouver.

 **Flash-back**

Toute l'équipe se tiennent dans le bureau du lieutenant, parlant d'une affaire en cours qui posait quelques difficultés. Une femme d'affaire avait été retrouvé égorgé et violé dans un motel dans un quartier peu recommandé quelques jours plus tôt. Elle était la maîtresse bien aimé et connu d'un magnat de la presse qui avait, par le passé, déterré quelques histoires sordides sur des politiciens véreux gagnant leur haine et leur soif de vengeance.

Il y en a un en particulier qui sort du lot. Un certain Rick Reichster qui aurait pu devenir maire si l'homme de presse n'avait pas publié des choses sur lui. A la place, il avait fait trois ans de prison ferme pour fraude, subit un divorce coûteux et avait perdu le droit de voir ses enfants.

Ainsi, il avait des milliards de raisons de vouloir faire souffrir le riche homme et quoi de plus facile de le faire que de s'en prendre aux personnes qu'il aiment ? La police se doute bien que c'est lui le coupable mais pour l'instant la chance n'avait pas été de leur côté. Ils n'ont rien trouver comme indice qui puisse leur permettre de le faire arrêter et inculper pour le viol et le meurtre de la femme.

Horatio est en train d'exposer un plan de bataille lorsqu'il tourne la tête vers la vitre qui donnait sur le couloir. Immédiatement, il semble perdre toute couleur, devant aussi blême qu'un cadavre. Face au trouble flagrant de leur supérieur, tous se sont retourner pour essayer de voir ce qui l'avait effrayé.

Il ne faut pas bien longtemps pour que, eux aussi, ils palissent. Dans le couloir que les rayons brûlant du soleil de Miami illuminaient, se tient un groupe de trois officiers de l'armée, reconnaissable par leur costume militaire, qui les observent en silence, le visage sombre. Le lieutenant ajourne sur le champ la réunion, se dépêchant de quitter la salle pour rejoindre les soldats.

Le plus haut gradé se présente alors comme étant l'Etat Major Wilsone avant de s'empresser de lui demander s'ils pouvaient se rendre dans un endroit plus privé et calme pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement.

A la surprise de ses collègues et amis qui se tiennent à quelques pas derrière lui comme pour le soutenir de loin, le roux déclare qu'ils peuvent lui parler devant eux. Il ne leur cache rien. Le militaire hésite un instant, ne sachant pas si cela est une bonne idée.

\- Je pense qu'il serait préférable si nous pouvions être dans un endroit où vous pourrez vous asseoir, finit-il par dire, devinant aux regards des personnes présentes que toutes viennent de comprendre les raisons de sa présence.

C'est Calleigh qui est la première à se reprendre. Elle leur fait signe de les suivre dans l'une des salle de réunion où ils seront protéger des regards indiscrets, les murs étant fait de béton et non, de verre comme la plupart des autres pièces.

Tout au long de la marche, elle refuse de réfléchir à la demande émise par les officier. Elle sait trop bien ce qu'elle peut signifier. Elle l'a entendu tant de fois depuis qu'elle fait ce métier ! Elle les a elle-même prononcés trop de fois pour les compter.

Une fois que tout le monde est entrée dans la salle de travail, Eric se charge de fermer la porte derrière lui avant de prendre place autour de l'immense table de verre entre Calleigh et Ryan, le ventre noué de peur. Il n'ose même pas imaginer comment doit se sentir son patron !

Cela doit être des millions de fois pire que la crainte qu'il ressent. Il échange un regard sombre avec son meilleur ami et lit sur son visage la même impatience d'en finir avec l'attente et surtout, la même inquiétude pour leur lieutenant.

Horatio est le dernier a s'installer, ayant pris son temps comme pour retarder le moment où les officiers prendront la parole. Il n'a pas besoin d'être un devin pour deviner qu'il ne vas pas du tout apprécier ce qu'il va entendre. Il n'est pas surpris quand les trois soldats refusent de s'asseoir, se contentant de se tenir debout face à lui.

L'Etat Major prend une douce inspiration avant de parler. Détestant en cet instant son métier qui l'oblige tant de fois à vivre de tels moments douloureux et tragique.

\- Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer la disparition de votre fils le sergent Kyle John Hamon, déclare solennellement Wilsone, le visage s'assombrissant à chaque mot qu'il prononce. Il a été porté disparu depuis le 6 avril au cours d'une mission spéciale. Il a été déclaré comme mort le 22 avril...

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer ses explications que le père se lève, fou de chagrin et de douleur, des questions pleins la tête. Il semble hésiter entre se jeter sur son interlocuteur ou s'effondrer sur le sol glacé. Cette image brise le cœur de son équipe.

Jamais, ils ne l'ont vue dans un tel état et espère de ne pas devoir le voir longtemps dans cette état. Cependant, ils savent que l'horreur ne fait que commencer. Les premières larmes commencent à rouler sur les joues du lieutenant dont les yeux brillent de colère, de tristesse et surtout, d'incompréhension.

Il émane de lui un terrible sentiment de désespoir et de tristesse qui les fait perdre lentement pied, Calleigh étant la première à lâcher une goutte salée.

\- Comment ça disparu ? Finit par hurler l'homme blessé au plus profond de son âme se retenant de toute ses forces pour ne pas secouer dans tous les sens l'homme impassible devant lui. Hurle-t-il d'une voix rauque, tremblante de douleur.

Ce dernier ne bouge pas d'un pouce ne semblant pas craindre de recevoir un coup. Son calme apparent démontre qu'il a pris tellement l'habitude de ses scènes de désespoir qu'il sait que reculer ne pourra qu'augmenter la colère des personnes qui lui font face.

Avec sympathie et patience, il demande doucement mais fermement au lieutenant de se rasseoir afin qu'il puisse terminer ses explications. Ce dernier hésite quelques secondes puis finit par se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil, dévasté. La tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur ses mains posées à plats sur ses genoux, il écoute l'autre homme reprendre la parole.

\- L'unité de votre fils a été envoyé en mission de sauvetage dans les montagnes, explique l'homme de l'armée. Nous pensons qu'ils sont tombés dans une embuscade. Ils ont envoyé un message de détresse au campement. Quand l'aide est arrivé sur les lieux, il ne restait plus que des corps mutilés. Nous avons rapatrié les corps au camp afin de les identifier. Votre fils n'en faisait malheureusement pas partie...

\- Cela ne pourrait pas dire que Kyle est peut-être encore en vie quelque part ? Demande Ryan ayant écouter toute l'histoire attentivement, le cœur remplit d'espoir.

\- Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que nous ne le pensons guère, reprend vite le soldant brisant immédiatement l'infime lueur d'espérance qu'il pouvaient déjà voir naître dans les regards des agents de la paix. Aucun groupe armée n'a fait de déclaration pour revendiquer l'attaque et encore moins, pour mentionner l'existence d'un quelconque otage. Il est probable que le corps de votre fils soit un jour retrouvé au pied de l'une des falaise bordant les lieux de l'attaque. Il aurait pu facilement tombé au cours d'un combat...

Un lourd silence fait place à cette annonce. Tous peuvent imaginer aisément le corps désarticulé et ensanglanté de Kyle en bas d'une montagne. Le visage transparents, les lèvres bleues et les yeux ouverts vers le ciel qui ne peuvent plus voir, un voile opaque s'étant étendu sur toute la pupille. Des animaux charognard l'entourant, près à le dévorer à la moindre seconde.

Dès que Calleigh atteint le moment où elle voit mentalement des oiseaux charognard qui fondent sur le corps sans vie de Kyle, elle secoue la tête pour ne pas imaginer la suite. Dans son geste, son regard se pose sur le corps recroquevillé de son patron. Si elle se sent aussi terrible face à la nouvelle alors que Kyle n'est pas son fils, elle ne peut même pas penser à ce que doit ressentir l'homme.

Elle se lève alors et vient le prendre dans les bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces encore choqué par les images qu'elle s'est créé dans la tête. Il se crispe légèrement avant de se détendre en reconnaissant l'odeur familière de la femme et se laisse aller, s'effondrant totalement, le corps secoué par de lourds et terrible sanglots.

Il commence à réaliser ce que cela signifie vraiment. Le pire est arrivé ! L'événement que tous parents espèrent ne jamais devoir subir un jour vient de le frapper de plein fouet sans prévenir, faisant voler en éclat son cœur et son âme.

Il finit par ne plus entendre ses amis essayer le réconforter, tout comme il ne les entends pas discuter avec les militaires des obsèques à venir avant que ces derniers ne quittent la pièce. Il ne les voit même pas partir, son regard troublé par les larmes. La seule chose qu'il sent et qu'il sait est que la terrible souffrance qui le touche ne va plus jamais le quitter. C'est désormais son fardeau jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

 **Fin du flash-back**

Le déroulement de l'enterrement continuent doucement et sans heurte. Plusieurs amis du jeune défunt se succèdent pour parler de lui, de ses exploits, de ses bêtises et de ses désirs. Enfin vient le moment tant redouter : c'est au tour de la famille de venir prendre la parole. Le curé invite le père de la victime à venir parler.

Le lieutenant se lève lentement sous les regards remplis de compassion de la foule. Il tient fermement un papier gribouillé dans sa main comme s'y s'était une bouée de sauvetage. Il n'a besoin de faire qu'une dizaine de petits pas pour se retrouver, debout aux côtés du cercueil... du cercueil vide, si vide !

Il ne perd pas une seconde pour le regarder. A quoi bon de toute façon, son enfant ne repose pas ici ! Il est à des milliers de kilomètres de là, loin des sien, seul au milieu de la nature aride des montagnes d'Irak.

Il regarde la foule tout de noire vêtue et retient un petit sourire remplit de tristesse en voyant de nombreuses jeunes femmes en larmes soutenu par des proches attristés. Son fils était un vrai charmeur...

Ses yeux finissent par tomber sur la mère de son enfant. Celle-ci tente de lui offrir un sourire pour l'encourager mais cela ressemble plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose. Cependant cette tentative ratée n'est pas vaine puisque elle lui donne la force qui lui manquait.

Il prend une grande inspiration et commence à parler. Sa voix est tremblante sous le poids de la souffrance et du désespoir. Il ne tente pas de lire le discours qu'il a préparé. Sa vision remplit d'eau rend sa vue trop floue pour lire quoique ce soit.

\- Kyle est l'enfant que tout parent désirent avoir, déclare-t-il en tentant de retenir ses larmes. Il était tendre, gentil et plein de bonté. Malgré son enfance difficile, il a décide de ne pas laisser le passé le contrôler. Il a pris sa vie et son avenir en main, décidant de la dédier à son pays et à ses citoyens. Il était un fils merveilleux et j'aurais toujours le regret de ne pas avoir eu la chance de le voir grandir, d'avoir eu si peu de temps pour apprendre à le connaître.

Il se tait un instant se rappelant par quel hasard il a appris son existence. Si Kyle ne s'était pas fait arrêté et mis sous la tutelle du juge chargé de l'application des peines et que ce dernier n'avait pas été assassiné, jamais il n'aurait su qu'il avait un fils.

\- Aujourd'hui malgré ma souffrance, je ne peux m'empêcher de remercier le ciel de m'avoir quand même permis de partager sa vie pendant cinq ans, cinq longues et belles année où j'ai pu le voir devenir un homme fort et plein de courage que nous connaissons et regrettons tous, déclare-t-il sa voix se brisant sur la fin.

Il s'interrompt de nouveau, laissant échapper un sanglot douloureux, ses mains serrant convulsivement le papier qui se froisse petit à petit. Il baisse un instant les yeux sur la feuille abîmé la tâchant de quelques gouttes d'eau salée. Il prend une longue inspiration avant de continuer.

\- Je n'ai jamais penser ressentir une telle douleur un jour... Apprendre la mort de son enfant est pire que mille coup de feu ! Je ne l'a souhaite à personne... Je l'avoue, pendant un instant j'ai haïe de tout mon être Kyle pour m'avoir abandonné, déclare-t-il tout doucement. Je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'il soit parti avant moi, qu'il m'ait quitté sans que je ne puisse lui dire au revoir.

\- Je m'en veux d'avoir eu une tel pensée car je l'aime comme je ne pourrais jamais aimé une autre personne... Il est... Il était celui qui m'appelait papa, se reprend-t-il difficilement dévasté. Il était mon sang et ma chaire, mon seul fils, mon unique enfant ! Aujourd'hui, il n'est plus là et il y aura jusqu'à ma mort une plaie béante dans mon cœur.

Levant les yeux vers les cieux, il prononce la dernière phrase de son funèbre discours.

\- Aujourd'hui, je ne te dis pas adieu mon enfant mais à bientôt. Je sais que l'on se retrouvera un jour !

La foule plus qu'ému, le regarde en silence retourner s'asseoir. Peu de gens présent peuvent comprendre sa souffrance car peu de gens ont du enterré leur enfant. Ils observent la mère du disparu prendre la place laissé vide par son ancien amant, le père de son enfant.

Ce dernier n'écoute pas Julia prononcer son discours d'adieu à leur fils. Il peut aisément deviner la teneur de ses paroles, les histoires qu'elle peut raconter, les anecdotes qu'elle peut énoncer et surtout, il sait les mots qu'elle ne dira pas, la souffrance sans nom qu'elle ressent, la douleur sourde qui la transperce à chaque mot.

Dans une sorte de stupeur bienvenue, il regarde la cérémonie se dérouler devant ses yeux comme s'il n'est qu'un spectateurs extérieur et non plus, l'un des acteurs principaux. Il entend vaguement l'hymne national jouer par les soldats musiciens. Il voit l'un des officiers présent venir plier en un triangle serré le drapeau qui recouvre le cercueil vide de son enfant.

Lorsque le militaire est certain que son œuvre ne va pas se défaire il s'approche de lui. Le lieutenant se lève alors et reçoit solennellement le petit paquet de tissu avant de saluer le soldat qui repart dans ses rangs. Il plaque le drapeau plier contre sa poitrine restant debout tandis que les croques-morts s'apprêtent à descendre la boîte en ébène dans le trou fraîchement creusé.

Ils échangent un dernier regard avec lui avant de commencer à abaisser le cercueil dans la profonde fosse. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, aucun bruit sourd ne vient se faire entendre lorsque l'objet est posé au fond de la tombe. Efficacement, les employés de la morgue reprennent les cordages utilisés, replient les tréteaux et s'écartent de la sépulture pour laisser la place à l'assemblée.

Un bouquet de roses blanches apparaît sous les yeux d'Horatio qui relève la tête pour voir qui le dérange. C'est Yelina qui lui tend la gerbe de fleur d'une main, tamponnant doucement ses joues trempés de larmes de l'autre à l'aide d'un mouchoir de soie. Elle aussi n'arrête plus de pleuré, n'arrivant pas à se remettre de la mort de son neveu.

Le lieutenant comprend que le moment tant redouté depuis la terrible nouvelle vient d'arrivé. Julia à ses côtés, tenant elle aussi un petit bouquet, il s'avance vers la fosse où gît le tombeau vide de son fils tandis que sa belle-soeur et son neveu restent à l'arrière auprès de son équipe. Voir le cercueil au beau milieu de ses murs de terre le fait chanceler un instant. Personne n'est préparé à voir la tombe de son enfant !

D'un geste douloureux, il laisse échapper de ses mains les quinze roses blanches maintenu par un doux ruban de soie noire sur la surface plate et froide du cercueil. Il reste un instant à regarder le contraste entre l'opalescence des fleurs et le noir de l'ébène avant de s'écarter pour laisser place aux autres. Chacun à leur tour, l'entourage de Kyle vient offrir une dernière fleur au disparu.

Enfin après plusieurs minutes, les gens s'éloignent et quittent par petit groupe la nécropole tandis que les premiers coups de pelle commence alors à remplir la fosse. Yelina s'approche d'Horatio pour le soutenir dans ces derniers moments des funérailles.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il lui a annoncé la terrible nouvelle, il se tourne vers elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Sais-tu ? Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il n'existe aucun mot pour nommer quelqu'un qui a perdu un enfant... Maintenant, j'ai compris pourquoi et je sais que j'aurais préféré ne jamais connaître la réponse, déclare-t-il la voix tremblante et devenue rauque par tant de sanglots,, le regard troublé par les larmes. Aucun mot ne peut décrire la douleur, l'absence et le vide que nous ressentons désormais...

La femme ne répond rien. Il n'y a rien à dire. Aucun mot, aucune phrase ne peut et ne pourra soulager la souffrance que ressent son beau-frère. La seule chose qu'elle peut faire est de lui montrer qu'il peut compter sur elle s'il en a besoin.

Elle regarde une dernière fois la tombe désespérément vide de son neveu avant de se retourner et de quitter la nécropole silencieuse, laissant Julia et Horatio se réconforter mutuellement. Elle implore silencieusement le ciel qu'elle n'est jamais à survivre à une telle tragédie.

Elle n'a plus qu'une envie retrouver son fils qui l'attend dans la voiture et le serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces et lui dire qu'elle l'aime plus que tout au monde.

Fin


End file.
